comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Missions Assigned
~ North Salem - New York ~ Piotr pounds his metallic fist into the street. "Kitty!!!" Clenching his teeth and his fists, he powers back down, looking over at the guy lying in the street with him. "Are you alright, tovarisch?" While the answer is forthcoming, Piotr pulls out a small device from his pants pocket and turns it on. "This is Piotr. We have a problem; Kitty has been kidnapped." Pete Wisdom slowly catches his breath, and sits up, groaning. He's got bits of concrete and dust still on him. He tries to wipe off some of the debris, looking at the metal fellow. Pete's eyes are hard, and his words adamant: "We must rescue her." Xavier is the one that answers the phone. There is a moment's pause then, "Are you alright Piotr?" Concern in his tone. "Please, tell me where you are right now and what happened." He feared this would happen, but he knew he shouldn't stop it. Manipulative he fears, and perhaps he is. Xavier looks out the back window of his office now as he speaks on the phone, looking out toward the maze, his brow wrinkling thoughtfully. Piotr nods as he speaks. "Yes, I am fine Professor. I was getting the package along with Kitty when we were approached by a strange figure in armor shaped like an egg. The person began telling Kitty they were going to save her from being a soldier and my body....I felt so weak I could barely move. The egg-armored person was called Nanny and she had an assistant in large purple armor called Orphan Maker. There is also someone here who was trying to help us. He has powers as well; he was tossing small darts of energy." The big teen sighs. "I am sorry, Professor. I used my powers in public and I failed to save Kitty." Pete Wisdom lifts a hand and pops his neck, giving a loud groan. He stands, straightening out. He looks at Piotr, inquisitively. Its obvious the fellow has questions, but right now there's more important things at stake - like an innocent girl's life. Xavier speaks into the phone, "There is always risks Piotr. I have heard of these individuals. They are dangerous, but not to the person they kidnap. They often kill their parents or allies however, so they are nothing to take lightly. Kitty will be fine, and we will get her back. Have faith my friend. Just give me a moment." And Xavier closes his eyes, working to reach out with his mind. He can reach around the world with Celebro, but right now in his office he is only reaching out to North Salem. "I found you...the man beside you?" His eyes snap open. What he saw was not all pleasant, but he also sensed a tired and broken soul. "I am coming to North Salem now. Take the man with you to Harry's Hideaway, along with my package if it is still in one piece. I will also put a notice out to prepare to go rescue Kitty." Piotr nods. "Yes, Professor. Oh...and could you please bring me a shirt? I seam to have ripped mine when I transformed." Yes, he actually sounds embarrassed about that. Turning to the man beside him, he holds out his hand in a gesture of friendship. "You wish to help Kitty, yes?" A slight chuckle comes from Xavier, "Of course," and then the phone is hung up. Xavier then goes to take his leave, actually making use of one of the many 'influenced' staff members to give him a ride to North Salem. This will give some time for Piotr and Pete to talk and get - along with Xavier's frames - to Harry's Hideaway. Pete Wisdom sighs, looking at Piotr. "I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. What's your name? This toerag's kidnapped Kitty." Piotr nods. "I am Piotr Nikolievich Rasputin. There is a man who will help us find her. Me must meet him at Harry's Hideaway." Piotr grabs the (thankfully undamaged) frames and looks Pete over. "Do you know Kitty? It is strange for someone to want to help a stranger out of sheer goodwill." Pete Wisdom gives Piotr a hard look. "Are you daft, boy? I want to help rescue your friend. I certainly wouldn't want to be at the mercy of that... egg and her boy." He makes a face. "But onward, to Harry's. " he says the final bit in Russian. Piotr smiles and nods at Pete. There's really no choice but to accept the offered help. Besides, with the Professor's ability, he can determine if this man is an ally or an enemy. So in short order, Piotr finds himself waiting at Harry's with Pete. ~ Harry Hideaway's - North Salem - New York ~ The two of you are here for a little bit, enough to get drinks and snacks if you want. Harry is actually there himself and steps out to say hello to Piotr, introducing himself as the owner. He nods toward Pete, "Nice to meet you both," after exchanging introduction. But it occupied your guys time for a little while and he did mention he was a friend of Charles. Soon enough, an older man in a wheel chair is soon pushing his way through the doorway, which is being held up by a good Samaritan. Xavier looks about and soon sees the two of you, pushing the wheels to take his wheel chair toward your table. When the Professor enters, Piotr stands up and assists him to the table. "Hello, Professor." he motions to his companion. "This is the man I was telling you about. He says he wishes to help us find Kitty and bring her home." Pete Wisdom has a cigarette between two fingers, and he's holding a glass with alcohol and ice against a shoulder. He gives a nod to the wheelchair-bound fellow. "Evening," he says. After the time has passed, a few bruises are visible on the man - a decent one at a cheek when a piece of concrete hit him, for instance. "You've got a missing friend, and I'm going to help find her." Xavier smiles politely, "Thank you Piotr," and Harry comes on over with a cup of tea. He nods to Harry, "Good to see you my friend," letting Pete stew on his words for a few moments. He then takes a sip of his hot tea before he speaks to Pete, "We would appreciate the assistance of course. I have a feeling you want to do good, you perhaps /need/ to do something good. These individuals that took Kitty, it is highly doubtful they would seriously injury her. However, they will likely frighten her and they would injury or kill anyone that gets in the way of their misguided ideals." Xavier takes another drink of his hot tea before setting the cup on the table in front of him. He steals a blue eyed look toward Piotr. "I will need you to do something for me. Another errand. This one not so silly as picture frames," and a slight smile. "You will need to perform your own investigation, Piotr," Xavier almost seems to warn. Piotr nods in agreement as he takes the shirt the Professor brought and slips it on. "Yes, Professor. I will do whatever is needed to help find Kitty and bring her home." "We can talk about my desires and wanting to do good after we've got Kitty back. I guess I should do the need-to-know things first. Who are you?" Pete asks, lifting the cigarette to his lips and taking a slow drag. Xavier reaches down to pull out two folders. One he slides toward Piotr. It contains an old photo of Rogue and some notes about past habits and that she has the ability to steal mutant powers. It also contains an unclear photo of Gambit with information that he is a mutant thief, and has been seen in New York City recently. "I want you to search for these individuals Piotr. I want to speak with them. The woman goes by the name of Rogue and the man by the name Gambit." He then moves to provide Pete with another folder. This is oddly interesting in a humorous sort of way. They are...papers on mutant powers and working on to provide self-control or control through pharmaceuticals. Nothing too detailed, but enough to give Pete a surprise likely. "My name is Charles Xavier, and my purpose is to help the mutants of today to control their powers and to do everything in their power to prevent the world from moving toward self-destruction." A slight little smile. "A mighty goal, is it not? Trying to save the world from itself?" He does not seem concerned about being overheard, and though he is in a wheelchair, no one seems to be looking over or staring at him. "Ah, I had almost forgotten." He goes to pull out a t-shirt from where he had the folders stowed and holds it out to Piotr. "My apologizes." Piotr takes the files the professor gives him and studies them. "I shall look for them, Professor. Is the woman in the New York Area as well? And should I ask for help from some of the others who know New York much better than I do?" Pete Wisdom takes the files, setting his drink aside, and he starts looking them over. And his brows furrow, looking hard at the information. "Well, Professor Xavier, you can call me Pete Wisdom. Or Mr. W. Its safer that way." He sighs, exhaling smoke. "I'm a mutant too, there's no major secret in that. But I like your cause, and I want to help. We should have a talk sometime. But after we rescue your... student, I presume?" "I suspect so, but I do not know for sure at this point. She travels often. If you need anything for travel, you only have to ask for it Piotr." Xavier then nods, "I would like you to do what you can at first alone, at least until Kitty is retrieved. After that, you can ask for any assistance you have need of from our members," Xavier responds with. Xavier nods at Pete, "I have some influence in England and Europe, though not nearly enough," he admits. "A new ally would be greatly appreciated. I also believe I may be able to assist you with some of your own needs, but yes, after Kitty has been rescued. Now, have either of you noticed anything unusual or note-worthy about the event?" Piotr thinks back and shakes his head. "No. Not other than the strange license plates on the car that Kitty was taken away in and the feeling of weakness in my body even when I was transformed." Pete Wisdom hmmms. "The purple bloke, Orphan Maker, seemed to have an armor that resisted my powers. You'll get more information on them in time. But the Nanny... well, she tazed Kitty. And their getaway car had London license plates. Which is definitely out of the ordinary." "London...let me make some phone calls about flights. I have never heard of Nanny getting out of her armor, and I am unsure of the other one. Hiding will not be easy, so if they are leaving the country it would likely be private charter. If they have left the country, could you go ahead Pete and see what information can be gathered before I send my team in? I'd like to keep it as quietly as possible, though I fear Nanny and Orphan-Maker will not allow it." Xavier becomes thoughtful, weighing Piotr's words as well as Pete's about the two's powers. Piotr simply waits for the Professor to think about the question. When there is no crisis, he is of abundant patience. There is a bit of nagging guilt in the back of his mind about not being able to protect Kitty, as well as some unease about not being allowed to go on the mission to rescue her. Pete Wisdom takes another puff of his cigarette. "Will do," he says, before standing. If he's going to get on the next flight to England it should be sooner than later. A rescue mission as important as any - the little girl didn't do anything wrong, either. Xavier reaches over to take the folder back from Pete, and moves to drop it back into the pouch. He pulls out a cell phone and holds it out to Pete. "This is my number pre-programmed and has international calling enabled. I'll call you as soon as I find out for sure they left the country. It should not take me long to find out once I get back home." Xavier looks toward Piotr, "Why don't you help me go get back into the car Piotr." He then adds, "I won't lecture you on what happened with Kitty. You will be harder on yourself than anyone else can be. I know you will reflect back on what went wrong, what you could have done differently, and how you can improve. I expect this of you. But concentrate on what you can do to better yourself rather than your failures Piotr, do not accidentally blind yourself." He then drops the topic unless Piotr wishes to speak about it further. Piotr nods and stands to take up a position behind the Professor to help him to the car. He takes a look at Pete and nods to the man. "Thank you for your help. Good luck to you." And with that, he helps the Professor to the car when his mentor is ready. Pete Wisdom heads out to the street, hails a cab, and he's off to the airport. As soon as Xavier is home, it only takes 15 minutes or so for him to pull some miracles and find the private flight that went out. By the time Pete gets to the JFK Airport, Xavier calls him with the information and provides a plane ticket for him as well. It will leave something for Pete to investigate when he gets there, by having the flight plans of the private charter plane.